


The Other Half

by EpochDaw (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, Soul Eater AU, WOO, been awhile since I wrote anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Then he passes Hinata. Hinata's brown eyes are glued to his glossy, straight black hair, his muscular back, and the red cape fluttering behind. Time stands still, and Hinata's gaze meets dark, dark blue eyes, glaring at him, almost testing him.'</p><p> Hinata is a Meister. Kageyama is a Weapon. They're not friends, but maybe they can be partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

Hinata cannot remember a time when the steps weren't _there_. They are gray cement, and they tower above everyone who stands at their base. Hinata is used to looking up in awe, his eyes trailing the stairs up, up, up until they meet the curtain of low-hanging clouds that appear every morning. He is used to the yearly gathering of new (and sometimes _old_ ) students at the stair's base every fall, just before the beginning of the new school year.

He is not used to being part _of_ the crowd, though, and for the first time he understands, feels with every inch of his body, the nervous tension that always hangs thickly in the air. His honey-brown eyes are wide, like a deer that is being hunted, and his chest feels tight.

Hinata's mouth is dry like the desert surrounding Death City, and there's a lump in his throat that won't go away. His hands hurt from being clenched for too long, but he doesn't dare uncurl them. The slight tinge of pain is the only reason he's still conscience.

Despite his nerves, there's a smile on his face, bright and beaming just like the sun hiding behind the barrier of clouds. This is it. This is what he's wanted since he was a kid. This is what he wanted to feel, to experience from the moment he saw the crowd ( _the different colors_ ) for the very first time. And now that he's _here_ , now that he's finally, _finally_ able to enroll into the academy he can't contain his excitement.

The hum of quiet talking in the crowd stops abruptly, and Hinata is pulled out of his thoughts by his curiosity. He looks up, up, falling just a few steps short of where the cement meets the curtain of white mist, and his eyes are glued to the man standing there. He isn't tall, but he is much taller than Hinata, and his soul has a brighter shine than most of the students in the crowd. His soul is bright enough that Hinata finally notices the stinging in his eyes and has to close them. He's so used to it, Soul Detection, that he doesn't even notice when he's using it anymore.

"Welcome new students!" the man says, his voice booming over the crowd, silencing the whispers and quiet laughs. "I'm Sawamura Daichi, a fourth year at the Academy. As most of you know, I'm the rep of Class Karasuno of the EAT program."

 _Karasuno_. Hinata's attention spikes, and he draws in a slow breath through his mouth, and let's it out through his nose. He's standing straight, and the smile on his face turns into a grin. _Karasuno_. There are images flashing in his mind. Images of wild black hair, of a short statured individual with strong legs, the Weapon in his hands glimmering with life as he uses it.

"Today, as you all know, is enrollment day into the DWMA. For locals of the area, you all know your first test," Sawamura states, a wicked grin spreading on his tan face, brown eyes shimmering with humor. Those familiar with the the enrollment share a quiet look of both excitement and fear, some sighing and others gulping. Hinata's legs tingle with anticipation.

"But I'll explain for you newbies and foreigners."

Hinata stops listening there, too busy trying to stand still.

"Your first assignment is to test your endurance and speed."

He's bouncing on his heels, energy swarming through his arms, his legs, his feet.

"You must make your way up the stairs in a certain amount of time. Ten minutes, to be exact."

He's ready to go, go, _go_.

"For those who give up or don't make it... well, try again next year."

He's ready to stretch out his legs, to feel the ground move under his feet, the air pushing against the skin of his bare arms, legs, face.

"Now, up the stairs you go!"

 _He's_ _ready_ _to_ _fly_.

* * *

It's not even a challenge.

Hinata hums as he goes up two, three steps at a time, his jogging pace faster than those around him. The world is a haze of colors. All he can focus on is the gray cement of the stairs, the friction under his shoes, the cool air washing over him, and the blanket of clouds just ahead. He's excited, so excited that he sprints up to meet the barrier, passing by the leading runner ( _someone that looks familiar, with black hair and a scowl)_ and breaking through the white mist hiding Hinata's destination.

His breath is nearly taken away by the sight. The DWMA. The Academy. There's a sound building up in Hinata's throat, slow and rumbling, and then he's shouting, jumping, racing up the steps.

"WOOOO!" he's screaming a loud, joyful screech, and all he can focus on is the feeling of the stairs under his feet as he climbs up the steps, his brown eyes glimmering and never taking their gaze off of the Academy.

Hinata's gaze is stolen just moments later.

There's a burning sensation behind him, but he doesn't dare look back, just keeps climbing. Then _he_ passes Hinata. Hinata's brown eyes are glued to his glossy, straight black hair, his muscular back, and the red cape fluttering behind. Time stands still, and Hinata's gaze meets dark, dark blue eyes, glaring at him, almost testing him.

And then everything speeds up, and Hinata's stretching his small legs, going four steps at a time, and he's yelling a battle cry. Instantly he's next to the challenger, to the red cape and golden crown ( _Hinata doesn't realize until later that they were a figment of his imagination_ ). Hinata's legs are screaming at him, a comfortable burn that just fuels his determination.

The challenger glares at him, and it sends a shiver down Hinata's spine. For a moment he nearly stops, to engrossed in those intense blue eyes.

Then the challenger throws a spitting remark, and even though Hinata doesn't quite catch it he still speeds up, arms slashing through the air and short legs quickening.

They climb, side-by-side, gazes meeting every now-and-then, sometimes brushing shoulders, legs moving in sync towards the academy. Hinata feels their souls press against each other; a battle of wills, of determination. Their wavelengths sync alongside their legs. And then they're there, one foot each touching the solid, flat ground of the DWMA, and Hinata just has enough time to think _We tied_ before there's an itch at the back of his head, and he's jumping away from the challenger right before their hand clasps down on his head.

Hinata's eyes are wide, but so are the challenger's, and they keep their gazes locked for a good thirty seconds before the next student comes up. Both of their stares turn to the student, and Hinata shrinks back at the tall boy with blond hair and glasses, staring down at him like a bug.

"Who _are_ you?"

Hinata's attention is brought back to the black haired challenger, and from the corner of his eyes Hinata sees the blond giant walk away from them, muttering under his breath about "Intense idiots" .

"Who are _you_?" Hinata asked instead, glaring in an attempt to scare off the challenger.

Now that the energy has died down, Hinata notices just how tall the guy is. He's not quite as tall as the glasses guy, but he's taller than Hinata. His black hair is glossy like obsidian, and his skin is tanner than Hinata's.

But it's his eyes that Hinata really notices. This time he's not running, and he can stare into those deep, deep blue eyes. They look like the dark abyss of the ocean, just as blue and just as _empty_.

"I asked you first, _dumbass_."

There's a growl stuck in Hinata's throat that won't come out, so he pouts instead, glaring into the other's eyes. "I'm Hinata Shouyou."

"Hinata Shouyou," the challenger says slowly, his face scrunched in a scowl as though Hinata's name tastes sour on his tongue. They're both quiet, and the air between them calms. The wrinkles from the black haired guy's face almost fade away. Almost, that is.

The glare returns and then he's walking off, leaving Hinata confused and a bit angry. He lets out a heavy breath through his nostrils, and his hands are clenched into fists. "Fine then," Hinata doesn't know why he's shouting after him, but he can't stop himself. "Just walk away!"

Hinata turns and marches off, spitting out curses and glaring at the cement grounds of the DWMA. "Stupid _King_ ," he mutters, "What's _his_ problem?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first story I've uploaded to AO3... hahaha.
> 
> This'll most likely have irregular updates, but I do hope to eventually end up on a schedule. 
> 
> Um, please leave comments! It would mean a lot to know what all of you think about the story!
> 
> Edit: Edited 5/14/16


End file.
